Zanthos
Introduction Zanthos, the Ninja, is a rough ninja from the clan of ninja based in the west blue. His entire life he has trained to be the world greatest killer and as a prodigy he has excelled at it. However Zanthos was born with an arrogant spirit and as a result he bragged about his work constantly. Eventually the ninja got tired of listening to him and began to ignore him and as a result he turned to local peasants for attention. Despite breaking the ninja clan's rule about not telling about your marks Zanthos was never put up to be eliminated. The main reason for this was nobody believed him. Zanthos tired of being called a liar and ignored by his clan left the island and his village to show the world how skilled he truly was. His clan celebrates the day as a holiday. Appearance Zanthos has white hair and pale skin. He usually can be seen wearing a traditional ninja garmet, but with the shirt hanging from his waist. Under that he wars under armor and has a crimson scarf. Personality Zanthos is a braggered and rarely takes anything seriously. He loves to show off. However when he takes on a mission he immediately changes. He is cold and calculative and does not care who he hurts in order to achieve it. Abilities and Powers 'Hand to Hand Combat/ Swordsmenship' Zanthos hand to hand fighting is more like swordsmanship. Zanthos uses powerful chops and his years of training hardening his hand to slice through things as if he had a blade. With his hand alone Zanthos can slice clean through a man. When asked what martial arts style he uses Zanthos response No Sword Style calling himself a swordsmen rather than a martial artist. In his No sword style Zanthos uses a wide array of shaped flying slashes and swift slashing attacks. Agility Zanthos is a Ninja and as a result one would assume that he has the ability to do all the ninja flips and stuff. That is infact a true statement when dealing with Zanthos, but Zanthos takes this much farther. Zanthos can jump so high it almost looks like he is flying. Zanthos however does not know geppo. However he can run so fast that he leaves behind after images. He is also so fast that he can run on water, but he can't stop or he will sink. Endurance Zanthos is a master of life return. As a result he can direct his body to heal from injuries and harden his skin as he desires. To top it off Zanthos also uses his haki to cover the inside of his body rather than the outside. This way his opponents do not know he is using it and he still can protect himself from harm. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Rojikku Rojikku no mi Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Zanthos is a master of kenbunshoku haki. He was first taught the gift at the age of 7 by his master and father Katsumoto. Katsumoto himself was a master of the art and was pleased that his son was also skilled in it. Zanthos can use his haki not only to pieer into the future and sense danger, but also see the world around him. He can also sense peoples malicious intentions and feel the emotions of people around him. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments His Armament Haki is just as strong as his observation. Zanthos is so skilled in it that he can cover his insides with it instead of simply his outside. This is the result of his training in observation haki and life return. It gives him a clear understanding of what is on the inside and how he needs to protect it. History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Life Return User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Plot Point Pirates